Assassin's Target
by Ami Kidd
Summary: Law hires Kid to assassinate someone, but the job seems too outrageous. AU. (Possibly rewriting this sometime in the future)
1. Part I

**A/N:** Hello readers! So I wrote this during one of those phases, you know, the ones where you have to write an entire novel at 3am in the morning. Anyways, This is my first time writing an AU and somewhat smut, though I'm bad at it, so sorry if it's meh. Also, it jumps around a lot because it was originally a drabble and I just decided to add more chapters/scenes to it. -will probably reedit story in the future-

**Warnings!**: language, rape and other sexual content (not too explicit... i think), and bad story flow.

Thank you for reading and enjoy!

* * *

Kid walked through the dark alley, occasionally glancing behind him, checking to make sure no one was following him. He took the roundabout way–Killer had told him there was no need– to get to the designated meeting place. The call had come three days ago, no name was given, just an address.

Wearing jeans, a jacket over a collared shirt and a dirty, over-used scarf that covered his face from the cold, Kid didn't really draw any attention, although, being past midnight, there wasn't anyone's attention to draw besides drunk men walking home from bars. Arriving at the spot, a playground, he glanced around for his client, leaning against the wooden post that bordered the area, under the dim streetlight. He shivered as the light wind blew, pulling his scarf tighter, covering his nose. The winter air only got colder as the night passed on, and Kid wasn't willing to wait.

"You're here" came a voice, low and calm, emerging from the shadows.

The owner of the voice walked into the dim lights that surrounded the perimeter of the small park, towards Kid. He was handsome: six foot tall, dark skin covered in tattoos and black hair– familiar, but Kid didn't give it a second thought– wearing jeans and a thin, black hoodie that fitted his build perfectly. Kid noticed the bags under his eyes from sleepless nights, a trait not uncommon in this kind of business.

"Who's the target?" Kid said coolly, his breath turning white in the cold winter air.

"No greetings?" The raven-haired man smiled at the one he had hired, shaking a little from the cold air.

"I like to get to the point." The redheaded man replied flatly.

The other only chuckled softly before handing Kid a folder. Looking distrustfully at his client, Kid opened the folder, shocked by the photo, which revealed his target, inside, though he did not show it.

"This is crazy." Kid said casually, shoving the folder back at the man, who didn't take it, causing the papers to fall on the ground.

"That is why I hired you, Eustass Kid." He replied sensibly.

"To assassinate the man who controls the entire underground is something even I can't accomplish." The assassin retorted, anger slowly seeping into his words.

"That's why I'll assist you." The man gave Kid a stern look.

"And how wi-" He finally found the name that had been tugging on his mind when he first saw the man. "_Trafalgar Law_."

"Took you awhile" was the only response the other made.

"Why?"

"I thought assassins don't ask questions." Law glared at the red-haired man, obviously unwilling to share anything.

Kid only clicked his tongue in annoyance. Although he never wanted to know a reason to kill anybody, curiosity got to him because this was the infamous underground doctor who worked for the mafia boss, who was to be his target. Even if his boss got killed, the doctor, being only a doctor, wouldn't get anything out of it, no money, no higher status, nothing.

"Fine." Kid accepted. "And the money?"

Law tossed the silver suitcase that he had been holding at the assassin who opened it to examine it's contents: fifty million beri, not much for a man of that notoriety, but enough for Kid.  
"Half now and half for when you get the job done."

"The details?" Kid asked not looking up, counting the money to make sure it was all there.

"I'll call you." The man said as he slowly faded back into the shadows, leaving the redheaded man to stand there alone.

Kid didn't leave immediately, instead, he stood there looking at the place where he had just struck a deal, taking out a cigarette and lighting it.

An average little park with a small playground with swings and a jungle gym, a little innocent for assigning an assassination. Kid continued to lean there, although he wanted to get out of the cold night air, blowing the smoke into the cold air. He hardly smoked unless his nerves got to him, and right now his nerves made him tremble a little, with excitement or fear, he didn't know and he didn't care.

_Donquixote Doflamingo._

The name made everyone tremble. Ruling over the black market, the man also held a strong influence over political matters, being able to get a man in or take a man out of office. What could a mere underground doctor get by killing such a man? Money? Power? Kid pondered as the phone vibrated in his pocket.

"So?" came the curt question as Kid picked up.

"I'll tell you more later" Kid replied, hanging up the phone. Killer would freak, best to tell it calmly while the man was in a good mood. Looking up at the clear winter sky, he took one last smoke before dropping it on the ground, extinguishing the cigarette by stepping on it. As he left, the thoughts of the job he had just taken put a grin on his face.

_Interesting_.

* * *

Law walked through the playground, up the steeping road, back to where he stayed. The thoughts of his deal made a smile spread across his face, twisting his handsome features into a sinister sneer. _Finally_. The man thought. _It'll work_. It had been hard finding a willing person that would take the job, all trembled and ran away at the name, one hundred million beris not being enough to change anyone's mind, but it had been enough for Eustass Kid. Law had heard stories about the freelance assassin, hotheaded and wild, yet always successful. Contacting the man was difficult– shocking, as Law thought the man to be too cocky to hide or exemplify any sort of caution, but to have lived this long, he must have some intelligence– but, after going through the many different contacts he had, he finally got a hold of him. He was surprised by the sight of the man, exactly how he thought Eustass Kid would look like: tall, muscular with an expression that revealed his arrogant and wild nature, and the surprisingly red hair that could've been dyed with the blood of all his victims. He admitted to himself that he did find the man attractive, and if they had met under different circumstances then things might have been different.

The night air grew colder as he walked up the hill to where he lived: a grand building, secluded on top of a small hill that over looked the city with its beautiful night-lights, surrounded by high walls and top security features. He took the back door, as always, nodding at the security guard before taking the elevator up to the top floor, digging out his keys to the penthouse suite. Arriving in front of his door, he lingered a while longer, not wanting to enter and meet what awaited for him, or who. He stared at the door knob that he didn't want to turn, thinking of how he wanted his own room like all the other members that lived here, he wanted privacy, he wanted to sleep without someone beside him, he wanted to spend his night untou-  
The door swung back, jerking Law out of his thoughts.

"I was worried that something had happened to you." The man towered over him as Law stood there frozen. He was expecting his roommate to be asleep, but now that he stood facing the tall mafia boss, he feared he wouldn't be able to sleep peacefully tonight like he wished.

"I ju-." His word got stuck in his throat as, without warning, the bigger man pulled his arm, his grip so tight that the skin underneath reddened, dragged him into the room, and slammed him roughly onto the bed, face down, ripping his clothes off and tossing them to the side.

"Not even going to set the mood first?" Law tried to be cheeky even while his face was squashed against the soft bedding.

"Don't test my patience Law." Doflamingo said, one hand holding both Law's arms against his own back, hurting his shoulders as if his joints would be pulled from their sockets, while his other hand roughly caressed Law's icy skin, starting from his smooth neck and slowing making his way down the lean body with its tight knotted muscles that seemed to tense under his touch. Law jerked as he felt the man's fingers penetrate him, and he muffled a cry as the other's teeth sank into his shoulder, sucking and licking the swollen flesh.

"I'm so impatient, I think I'll just go in dry." The man laughed, fingers lightly brushing Law's entrance, causing the man to tremble, though he tried to suppress it.

The raven-haired man, knowing what was coming, couldn't feel anything but fear, though he didn't showed it. No, never. Never would he give his boss the satisfaction of his distress, never did he want to see that sadistic smile ravish at the sight of his trembling, bruised body. The first thrust– too big for Law's tight ass– sent a burning pain through his body and, gripping the sheets tightly and clenching his teeth, he prepared for the next thrust that came, hard and fast, sending more pain through his body. The pain was too much and yet not enough to make him pass out, which was what he hoped for, so he laid there numbly, accepting whatever Doflamingo did.

_At least he didn't tie you up this time. At least he isn't using his toys. At least he's not hitting you. At least. At least… _

The words raced through Law's mind, making the pain more bearable, and continued to go through his mind until Doflamingo finally finished and fell asleep.

The pain eventually faded and fear gave way to anger and hatred, but he couldn't do anything about it; he could only lie there on the bed: naked and sore; numb and detached; loathing yet helpless.

Different scenarios of Doflamingo's bloody and painful death consumed his mind, constantly replaying over and over. He knew tonight would be another sleepless night, like all other nights; he would think about stabbing the man in his sleep until the sun eventually rose and, he knew, the morning would be like all other mornings: the boss would awaken and repeat the previous night's events before getting dressed and leaving for work while Law laid there in the bed, bruised and sore, unable to face the day.

_It'll work_. He hoped, and as if the thoughts comforted him, he closed his eyes and, finally, after all these years, he slept, the image of Eustass Kid passing through his mind.

* * *

Kid arrived at his small apartment just past two, opening and closing the door silently so as not to awaken his probably sleeping house mate, though he did it in vain as Killer sat on the living room sofa, book in hand, waiting for Kid's return.

"What took you so long?" His accomplice said, not turning away from his book, his voice low and steady. Killer never met any client in person, only working in the shadows as support.

"Just needed to think." Kid said coolly.

"But you accepted." Killer said. It was more of a statement than a question because he knew Kid, as long as the money was good, then he wouldn't reject, but that trait of Kid's made Killer worry and the fact that Kid had 'to think' about any job made him even more anxious.

"Yeah. A hundred million." More than the average pay they got. Now Killer couldn't stop himself from voicing his concern.

"Why?" A short question that could be interpreted in many ways, yet Kid knew what Killer was asking.

"A mafia boss." Kid answered and when Killer's expression didn't show any surprise– because assignments to kill mafia bosses, although rare, weren't outrageous– added "Donquixote Doflamingo."

"Are you crazy?" Killer shouted, standing up, dropping his book.

"Relax, he'll set everything up." Kid reasoned, smiling, now this was the reaction he expected and rightly so. It was crazy. Even the amount of money offered wasn't worth the task.

"Who is _he_?" The blonde started to get impatient, questioning why Kid was always the one that made the deals.

"Trafalgar Law." Killer eyed Kid, filled with suspicion. The name was always associated with that same mafia boss that they were supposed to kill.

"How can we be sure to trust him?" Killer asked. The amount of pay wasn't nearly enough, and who would be that brash to hire an assassin to kill the notorious mafia boss? And it was Trafalgar Law they were talking about, an underling, not even one high up the ladder of superseding. Something was up.

"The guy obviously wants the man dead. What's he going to do?" Kid answered irrationally, giving Killer the urge to knock the man's head over with some sense.

"Then what's the plan?" Killer asked, going along with his companion's illogical reasoning.

"Don't know yet" came the apologetic reply.

"Then how could you accept it?" Killer questioned, his voice rising, irritated with Kid's hot-headedness.

"Relax." Kid repeated. "He'll call."

"When?"

"Don't know that either."

The accomplice only made an annoyed sigh before turning away, retiring to his room. That was the kind of person Killer was: even though he argued or opposed an idea, he inevitably would consent to what Kid chose. He'd always been like that since the two were young.

They grew up together in the ghetto, helping each other out, living on scraps, surrounded by bad influences. It was expected that this became their career and they wouldn't shy away from any job, even if Killer had doubts. Kid grew to be an excellent fighter and short ranger shooter while Killer became the best sniper around town, never missing his target. They were the perfect team with Kid always taking the forefront, never having to worry or be cautious because Killer always had his back.

"I guess all we can do is wait." Killer stated, pausing at the threshold of the living room door, then turning to look at his friend continued. "Be cautious Kid."

"I know." Kid gave the blonde an understanding nod, and with that the latter left. Kid didn't understand how he got the role of leader, making all the deals, deciding the jobs and whatnot, when Killer was the smarter one, much smarter, but Kid couldn't really complain, no matter the deep shit he got them into, Killer willingly tagged along. Kid ran his hands through his hair in frustration, knowing he really got them into some deep shit with this deal.


	2. Part II

**A/N**: I hope this is up to par cause, like I said, this started out as only a drabble so choppiness etc. Anyways, I have two more chapters that'll be uploaded soon!

**Warnings:** language, suggestive (because I can't smut) rape and sexual content, and probable unnecessary stuff I chose to slap in there.

Thank you very much for reading and reviewing, enjoy!

* * *

The call came five days after the rendezvous.

"Meet me in room 105 at this place at ten." Law said curtly before hanging up, leaving Kid to stare at the address of their next meeting spot.

"That him?" Killer asked.

"Yeah, I'm meeting him later tonight."

"Kid." Killer looked at his friend. "Exercise caution."  
The man was still suspicious about the whole deal and, if he was the one making them, he would've broken it off after knowing the man's name.  
"I know." Kid muttered.

The wait seemed to last forever because Kid did nothing else but stare as the clock ticked away, leaving the minute it struck nine thirty.

The walked was long, being on the other side of the city. The winter air was cold as usual, a light snow beginning to fall, making roads harder to tread through, causing him to take longer to arrive.

As he arrived at the destination, he analyzed the supposed building that he would wait in. The sight unnerved Kid, causing his frown to deepen. A love hotel? What was the man trying to pull? He entered the place, finding the assigned room that his client had told him, only to be met with a sleeping Law under the thick bedding and sheets of the large king-sized bed. What the fuck was the man trying to pull?

"Oi." Kid shook the man awake.

"You're here." Law spoke lethargically as he got up; his remark bordering between question and mere statement. As the sheets fell away, revealing Law's naked body, Kid perceived the bruises and marks too evident and raw to escape notice.

"What're you trying to pull?" Kid asked impatiently, he wanted to get things done quickly before the road home got piled too high with snow.

"Nothing. Just thought this would be a more comfortable setting." He smirked, looking up at Kid through his long lashes.

"Just tell me the plan so I can leave." Kid retorted, irritated.

"Won't you stay a while?" He taunted, licking his lips.

"Hurry up ." The man was obviously messing with him and Kid didn't want to give in, though Law's tight lean body did attract some of Kid's attention.

"What? Homophobic?" Law chuckled a little.

Kid grumbled, his irritation getting to him– pushing Kid's buttons wasn't a difficult task and Law obviously knew how to get under people's skin, putting the hotheaded assassin at a terrible disadvantage.

The fuck? He had slept with guys before. No, he could care less about Law's remark. The fucking prude, he could prove him wrong right now by fuc– he shook his head, pushing the thoughts away– exercise caution, Killer had told him. He didn't need to get into an argument over such frivolous things; it was only putting him off track. He accepted a job from his client and he didn't want to be involved with anything more than a business relationship.

"Just tell me." He repeated, trying to suppress his frustration.

Law looked at Kid, trying to make his disappointment obvious, and snickered after a few moments.

"Just show up at the destination I give you and ask to see me. I'm not sure about a time yet but I'll call you."

Kid stood there, waiting for more details, but when Law remained silent, he asked:

"That's it?"

"Yes." Law said, lying back down on the comfy bed.

Everything was set up and all Kid needed to do was be there at the appointed time with Killer waiting across the street on the rooftop of another building, watching in case something went wrong, though that seemed unlikely.

"But…" Kid trailed off, though before he could continue Law cut him off.

"I'll have everything setup already." Kid stood there dumbfounded, anger rising in him.

"The guards?" Kid questioned. There was no way that Kid could just show up, shoot a man and then just leave.

"They'll be gone. The troubling ones anyways." Law smiled at Kid. "Don't worry."  
"Then why do you need me?" Kid asked, if everything was planned out so perfectly then why should he even be there?

"Just shoot the man." Law said without answering Kid's question, a sort of threatening, yet desperate, tone underlying it. "Everything else will be handled: the henchman, the security, the path, even the air he'll be breathing."

The amount of detail and exactness that was needed into setting up this assassination, that Kid knew nothing about, revealed Law's careful timing and effort – or mere recklessness. Had he always wanted this? Obviously, the man spent a lot of time scheming it. Trafalgar Law interested Kid, slightly, but he refused to think anything of it, only money mattered.

"Why don't you stay?" Law said, still lying on the bed, the blankets only covering his lower half.

Only money had a voice and yet Kid couldn't ignore Law's naked body lying there, waiting for him. Usually he wouldn't care because what would it matter? An one-night stand couldn't jeopardize anything, yet he felt uneasy about the mysterious man that laid there, in front of him, vulnerable.

The snow had probably piled up by now_– Exercise caution–_ plus, the walk home was tiring– _damnit_– also, the bed looked comfortably and he was fucking exhausted. _Fuck _it. He stripped off his heavy clothing, down to his boxers, and lied on the bed, next to Law. He could feel the heat of Law's skin against his own icy skin.

"What? Need me to get you in the mood first?" Law brushed his hand lightly against Kid's temple, the other placed on the man's muscular chest, causing Kid to chuckle slightly.

"Well since I came here expecting something else, it'd help."

Law gently ran his hands gently down Kid's body, playfully nipping Kid's jawline, making his way towards Kid's mouth, giving him a gentle peck.

Kid, though, was just as impatient in bed as he was with making deals, pressing his lips roughly against Law's, running his hands through the man's smooth black hair. His tongue played with Law's lips before entering, exploring. Law's hands continued to make their way down Kid's body, feeling every tight muscle underneath the assassin's skin, eventually reaching his boxers and pulling them off.

The heated moment lasted for an hour and afterwards left the two men panting, exhausted and sweaty, lying next to each other, their bodies entangling with one another. The night continued and the warmth caused from the body heat made both of them comfortable and sleepy, yet the adrenaline kept them awake. Awake, but lethargic.

"I wasn't always a doctor." Law muttered, memories flashing through his mind. _Painful_.

Kid only glanced at the man that laid there, he looked so vulnerable, so defenseless, so– Kid couldn't quite find the word– and that unrecognized emotion bothered him.

"It was a way to get out of my other job." He muttered again, more quietly this time, but still catching Kid's attention.

"What job?" Kid asked casually, but no reply came. The man had fallen asleep, his sleepless nights finally caught up with him. Kid assumed, being left to ponder the statement– though he immediately pushed it away and tried to sleep, thinking of it only brought that uncomfortable feeling back. Law probably never meant to say those words anyways, Kid dismissed, and he was right, for the man only feigned sleep, not wanting to discuss his past any further than he already had, accidentally, being caught up in the moment.

He didn't particularly like Kid or have any hidden special affection– although he didn't deny the physical attraction he had towards the man– but lying next to Kid was better than Doflamingo, Kid's rough touch was better than Doflamingo's agonizing one, and the night spent with Kid helped him forget, even if for awhile, the fear he had with Doflamingo. He couldn't help feeling that being with Kid had, in a way, strengthen his resolve and the hope that everything will work_, _as if lying with Kid right now, being intertwined with him, feeling the heat from the other's body, made everything real. Kid was a support that Law needed desperately in his life.

Although he didn't share everything with Kid, he understood the significance of having Kid there, an irreplaceable piece in the puzzle of his life that he had spend the last several years solving. He had replayed the events over and over in his head, making backups for backups and re-planning until everything was perfect, but it wasn't perfect. Perfection would be Doflamingo helpless, unable to do anything but to sit and watch as Law pulled the trigger that would end his life, seeing the bullet that would inevitably penetrate his forehead as his last thoughts flashed through his mind, yet he couldn't do it. _Then why do you need me? _Kid's voice rang in his mind, so strong and clear that the sleeping man could've said it himself. He hated that question because he knew, but didn't want to admit. _Fear_. Although he wanted the man to be dead, suffer painfully as he died, he couldn't be the one to bring that suffering and death. The thought of his death excited the raven-haired man, yet the idea of him playing the reaper made him pull away. Why? The fear was unreasonably, he was an adult now, yet the childhood memories that he suppressed, subconsciously installed a sort of dread; a dread that if he pulled the trigger then the man wouldn't die, that only he couldn't kill the man, that for him the man was immortal, immortal to no one else but him. That's why he needed someone else; that's why he needed Eustass Kid.

_It will work_. Law hoped again before falling asleep, comfortably curled up against the man that would free him.

* * *

Law held up the test tube, staring at it in wonder: a rare bacterium that took him years to develop. It had only been a week since he met Eustass Kid; he didn't think things would be put in motion so soon.

"Boss wants you." Bellamy leaned against the doorframe to his office.

"When will you stop following him like a dog." Law snapped, uncharacteristic to his usual nonchalant disguise, putting away the glass tube carefully,

"What's been up your ass?" Bellamy said defensively at Law's remark, then added, as an afterthought. "What hasn't been up your ass actually?" He laughed his hyena laugh and Law felt his blood boil. Bellamy usually pissed him off, but Law didn't hate him. He had a sort of brotherly affection for the man, who had entered this business the same time he did. It was always like this with them, yet why? These remarks never really bothered him before but now it hit him hard, stinging every part of his body. Did last night change something for him? He pushed away the thoughts, trying to relax, putting on his usual façade.

"Doflamingo's usually up my ass, but other than that I don't remember." He smirked– though the truth of it hurt and made the hatred in him grow stronger– at Bellamy, knowing the man would get jealous at the words and the thoughts that accompanied it. The hyena's irrational love for the mafia boss sickened Law and he enjoyed taunting the man.

"Whore." Bellamy muttered, acting as unaffected by the remark as he could– which was not much.

Law didn't know why but the one word made him snap and he was out of his chair before he even realized it, slamming the hateful man's head, with that similar hateful blonde hair, into the door frame.

"Hit home didn't it?" Bellamy hissed, trying to suppress the anger, though it was evident on his face. Law knew, in terms of physical strength, that he was no match for his colleague.

"I'm going." Law said, not wanting to fight the inevitably losing physical battle against Bellamy, knowing the other wouldn't stop him from fulfilling the Boss's orders.

"Later." Bellamy muttered and Law knew it wasn't a parting word; it was a promise that he'd beat him shitless when Doflamingo wasn't looking. He'd have to find a way to deal with the hyena, which wouldn't be hard, considering the man lacked brains.

"Bellamy." Law said, standing on the threshold, standing right beside the blonde – no one else would be able to hear him. Law paused, not knowing why he was about to say these words, then hesitantly, dropping his voice to a urgent whisper, continued, not waiting for the other to react. "Don't go to the business meeting tomorrow."  
Then he left immediately, walking down the hall, the path seeming to stretch with each stride he took. Eventually he reached the dreaded doors to the dreaded office and he knocked, but it was only a gesture. He didn't wait for permission before turning the doorknob and entering.

"Law." The voice was enough to send shivers down his spine.

"You called?" He asked impatiently, not willing to look at the face that only stirred up hatred.

"Don't be so cold." The man said lightheartedly. "I haven't seen you in awhile."

"It was only one night." Law responded coldly.

An amused smiled played across Doflamingo's face, disappointment and annoyance hidden underneath.

"Your work doesn't require you to stay out." The man questioned, knowing that Law had no other excuse to give.

"How would you know?" Law stated, his boss never mingled in his profession except for when it came to handling the money. "Was that what you called me for?" He wanted to leave, every second in the room made him more anxious, it felt like the room was shrinking and the distance between him and Dolfamingo was diminishing.

"No. I just wanted to remind you of the meeting tomorrow since I won't be there to take your attendance." He smiled, acting so caring– this pretense only made Law angrier.

"Is that all? I'm busy." Law snapped, unintentionally. He didn't understand why, but his usual coolness was breaking away and he couldn't stop the impatient and snappy remarks from escaping his lips. Maybe it was the knowledge that he didn't need to be here anymore, or maybe it was the impatience of not wanting to be here any longer. Hope? He tried to describe the feeling, possibly, but that 'hope' only made him nervous and careless.

"Well." Doflamingo said the syllable with a playful changing pitch. "There's still the matter of making up for your absence."

He called for Law to come closer to him, and then when the man stepped nearer, forced him to his knees, gripping his hair and forcing the man to look at him. He lightly bit Law's ears, causing the man to shudder with disgust.

"I also expect you to get me a present." He whispered in Law's ear, his hot breath warming the skin. The proposal made Law smile and suppressing his distress and revulsion, he said in his usual cheeky voice:

"How about a scented candle? To cover up that disgusting stench of yours"

"Hmmm." Doflamingo seemed surprised by Law's insolence; he thought his plaything had lost it's bite a few years ago. "If it smells like burning flesh and blood, why not?" The man didn't really want that kind of scent, but the image of it strengthened his cruelty and– he hoped– made Law tremble more at his touch.

_It'll work. It'll work._ Law repeated to himself, blocking out the physical pain that burned through him, only images of Kid flashing through his mind.

* * *

"There's something about him." Kid said thoughtlessly to Killer after he had relayed everything that had happened the previous night.

"Careful Kid. Don't go falling in love." His accomplice replied casually, besides the bond that the two friends shared, other relationships were only hindrances and potential betrayals in the life they led.

"What? Jealous?" He teased. "Don't worry, you'll always be more special." He chuckled, though his friend didn't even blink.

"I'm serious Kid, don't let the job become personal." Killer said sternly.

"Relax. I'm not falling in love." Kid laughed, chugging the beer he held. It was true. He had been through enough pain and hardships to understand not to fall in love– Killer was all he needed– and he didn't feel any sort of affection for Law, not even subconsciously; it's was only sexual interest, or curiosity at least, and he admitted that the man was good in bed, better than anyone he's spent one-night stands with. He smiled at the satisfaction he felt last night, knowing that the event wouldn't happen again, but that only made the memory sweeter, moments like those only became dull the second time.

Killer only looked at Kid sternly.

"Just complete the job." He warned, knowing Kid would, but he didn't want his accomplice to do anymore than just that.

"I know." Kid said.

He had a job, his target, and the more he mixed with his client outside of work. The more it would complicate things. It was only a one-night stand, nothing more. Once he completed his assignment, Law would never enter his life again. The thought relieved him, he always felt something uncomfortable about the mysterious doctor– no, not love but, somehow, it still compelled him to do what he did– and he wanted to get it over with and be as far as away from him as possible.


	3. Part III

**A/N:** Last part! There'll be an epilogue that will hopefully tie some loose ends, but everything else in between I leave to your imagination, I hope I hinted strongly enough though. It was short but I enjoyed writing it. I know it jumped around and probably was not what most of you were expecting.

**Warnings: **language and some anti-climaticnessnessness.

**Side Note:** Usaguchi = 1000 beri note

Anyways thanks for reading and reviewing and I hope you enjoy the story!

* * *

Law called Kid one and a half weeks after that night, detailing him on the time and place.

Kid arrived at the grand building at the appointed time like Law told him to. According to his instructions there was suppose to be a back room that led to the sketchier, illegal part of the building that hid behind the façade of a casino. As he approached the back door, a big burly guy stopped him.

"Off limits." The man warned.

"I'm looking for Trafalgar Law." Kid asked for him, as instructed, though the man simply raised his eyebrows as if unsure whether to let the stranger pass. Luckily Kid knew how to deal with these kinds of people, slipping him an Usaguchi. Not looking, the man took the money and let Kid pass.

"Down the hall, through the doors on the left, then his office will be to your right."

_Office_. Kid thought. The raven-haired man had more power than he originally thought, or maybe he was exaggerating it.

He followed the directions, knocking on the door as he arrived.

No reply came and so Kid opened the door slowly. Law sat at his desk, head buried in papers.

"You're here." He uttered the usual greeting without looking up from his work.

"Oi." Kid barked at the sight of the leisure man. "What abo-"

"I'm getting to that," Law cut him off abruptly, giving him a scolding glare, "soon. We can have some fun before that."

Kid gave an annoyed sigh, remembering the events of their second meeting.

"Listen, that was just one time."

"Really?" Law said calmly, turning away from his work to look at Kid.

"Yes really." Kid tried to be more assertive, taking a step back as Law got out of his chair.

"Really?" Law repeated, placing his hands on Kid's chest, looking at him through those long lashes of his.

"What? New boyfriend?" The voice mocked unexpectedly, abruptly separating the two. A blonde man leaned against the wall, a twisted smile stretched across his face.

"I hope you don't usually do your perverse business in this clinical office." The man insulted, his voice pissed Kid off.

"What jealous? _Bellamy._" Law retorted, smiling at his associate. The way he said the name playfully caused the other to turn red– anger or embarrassment, Kid couldn't tell.

"Shut up." He said curtly, taking out a pistol and aiming it towards them. Kid tensed. Were they found out already?

"I know it was you." _They were. Fucking Law._

"And what exactly was me?" Law asked calmly.

"The meeting. The only ones who didn't attend were you, me and Doflamingo." He accused, though Law didn't waver.

"You didn't attend? How bad." Law smiled, obviously not bothered by the gun aimed at his head.  
"Shut up." Bellamy yelled, continuing with his accusation. "You're the one that told me not to go, I think it's a little fucking obvious." Bellamy's arms tensed, the gun still aimed at Law. Kid's mind was racing. How are they suppose to get out of this? And why was Law so fucking calm?

"Good." Law admitted, shrugging his shoulders. "I thought you knew I was touching you in your sleep." Law snickered, causing Bellamy to deter. _An opening_. Kid immediately lunged forward, snatching the pistol, though the man retaliated, his fist connecting with Kid's jaw. The pistol slid across the room, Bellamy lunged but Kid grabbed the man's head, tossing him onto the ground. Bellamy's breath got knocked out of him as his back hit the cold hard floor and he needed a while to recover. Kid turned and grabbed the pistol, turning back to face the man just as he got up, but as soon as he was on both feet, he fell to the ground again, lying unconscious. Kid turned to look at Law.

"What'd you do?" He questioned.

"Just a sedative. He should be out for a few hours." Law answered, leisurely sitting back down. He shouldn't have told Bellamy not to go, but that had only been a minor mistake.

"What's the plan?" Kid repeated, urgency in his voice, looking around the room cautiously. If this guy knew, who wasn't to say others knew as well. They were in Doflamingo's territory after all, he had almost forgotten that fact.

Law, on the other hand, was unreasonably relaxed as always, looking around leisurely, taking too long to answer Kid's question. He wasn't worried about any others because there weren't any others to be weary of and even if there were Law knew that the man, much like their boss, was too cocky to tell anyone else and would, like just now, try to play the hero.

"Doflamingo's in his office." Law stated flatly, completely void of concern. "Everyone else that would be a hindrance is gone. For good." He lingered on the last word before continuing. "Anyways he only has one guard with him, not even a good one at that." Law paused to make sure Kid followed and when the latter nodded he continued. "And since it's just a lowly underling, he's only allowed to wait outside. So I'll just distract him and you just go in and pull the trigger." Law explained simply. Kid waited, unsure he heard right.

"That's it? Your whole elaborate plan just ends like that?" Kid questioned after a while. It was Doflamingo they were talking about.  
"He's a powerful man, but he's not immortal, one shot in the head should kill him." Law replied simply. "Plus, you have your friend to back you up."

What he said was all reasonable, yet Kid couldn't shake the weird feeling that this wasn't right or something. He trusted Killer though, he always trusts Killer, so it'll be fine, he'll complete the job and get his money, but still, can it really be that easy?

"What about the guards I saw in front of the casino? What about this guy?" Kid asked, pointing at the unconscious man, not believing it could be as simple as he said.

"Don't worry." Law laughed. "They're stupid, and as long as you leave quickly, they won't be able to react fast enough."

Kid didn't say anymore. He was pissed, all the excitement of killing the great Donquixote Doflamingo led to this anti-climatic scheme.  
"I told you, everything's setup."

"Whatever." Kid said, waiting for Law to follow through with his plans, though there wasn't much following through with.

Law stood up, facing Kid.

"What?" Kid questioned.

Without warning Law pressed his lips to the other man.

"Quit fucking around." Kid pushed the other away.

"I just need to make it real." Law muttered slowly, a fierceness in his eyes, yet a sort of feebleness in his posture.

_That uncomfortable feeling again._

"Let's go then." Law said. Kid was fed up with this whole thing and wanted to leave, but he for some reason he just couldn't and so he followed.

Law led him around a few corners, stopping just before they made another turn. Is this a joke? Kid felt more aggravated. There were no guards or even servants, nothing. Why was it so easy? Law said that everyone was gone. Did it have something to do with the meeting mentioned earlier? Was there some kind of annual business trip or something? Did Law murder everyone at the meeting? But how could he do that without raising more suspicion than that guy earlier?

"Wait here." Law whispered, pulling Kid out of his thoughts, and left to do his part.

As said, Law led the guard away and Kid made his way to the office, one hand on his holster and the other on the doorknob. Kid entered the room, pointing his gun at his target, but Doflamingo didn't even flinch. He sat there staring at Kid, eyes unreadable through his sunglasses, a slight frown on his face.

"I wasn't expecting you." Doflamingo's frown stiffly turned into a half smile. "He even set everything up so well." The man's words came out with difficulty but sounded so proud as if the one he was expecting was his own son. Kid didn't pull the trigger like he was suppose to, instead, he waited for Doflamingo to do something– he needed some kind of action from this disappointing scheme– but the man didn't move at all.

A sound came from the door and before he could finish turning around, the useless guard fell to the ground, a bullet hole through his head. Kid gave a thankful nod, knowing that his teammate could see him, though that made him realized he should be putting a bullet in Doflamingo's head.

"Why aren't you fighting back?" Kid asked, waiting, any moment now, for Doflamingo to pull out his own gun.  
"I raised..." The words came out slower than before, his eyes still unreadable behind the glasses. "you... too well." Kid started, taking a step back. His mind trying comprehend the words uttered. You? Did he mean Law?

_" Just shoot the man_." The voice sounded, loud and clear, as if Law was commanding him right now. Pushing all thoughts aside, especially Doflamingo's words, he released the bullet from its chamber. It followed through successfully, splattering blood on the expensive furniture.

_Easy_. Kid thought, tense, as he watched blood dripped down from the wound and the man crumple from his chair, lying there, lifeless, the half smiled set on his face. _Too easy_. Kid couldn't stop thinking. A man of that power and status had to have more than just one guard, had to have done more than just sit there, more than just stare at the gun pointed at him and wait for Death to take him away.

"I won't be paying for this kill, by the way." Kid started, whipping his head to look at the owner of the voice, who looked down at the dead man that he had earlier distracted. It seemed as if he had been there the entire time, leaning against the wall, just next to the door.

"What? Shouldn't you be leaving?" Law asked as he turned his gaze to Kid, his eyes unreadable, but something about them caused shivers to run down Kid's spine.

"How?" The question escaped without Kid giving it much thought.

"How what? Did he die? Simple the bullet went through his brain." The sly smile came back, making the man his usual mischievous self. "He's not immortal."

"It was too easy." Kid hissed. Why was he so bothered by it? The kill was successful and easy, yet he wasn't happy, maybe because he felt like he had been used, like he was part of some game they were playing, like he was never needed here, like the money paid wasn't worth this effortless task.

"I told you. I'll have had everything setup." Law answered. "Don't worry, you did your job." And with that he turned and walked out, pausing at the threshold. "You should hurry up and leave."

"Why didn't you pull the trigger?" Kid yelled after him, making him turn back around to look at the assassin in the eye. "Everything was planned out so perfectly. It was so easy, you didn't even need me."

Trafalgar Law looked at the dead body then back at the red head, his hair matching the color of blood oozing onto the floor. As he thought, Law's face changed, any sort of expression faded. His grey eyes became vacant, clouded and lost, and as they met Kid's golden eyes, the red head could feel that uncomfortable feeling in his chest: the feeling that made him accept the job; the feeling that made him hold Law so closely that one night; the feeling that probably drove him to carry out this useless, over-simplified, anti-climatic assassination.

"Nothing's perfect." Law said impassively before leaving, returning to the shadows that always seemed to shroud him.

Kid eventually left, his body felt stiff. Was it because of the events? No there was barely any excitement. He felt pissed; he wasn't even needed. He paused at the threshold, just like Law did, and looked back at the scene.

_There_. He hadn't really noticed it, but the burning candle finally caught his eye. _Even the air he'll be breathing_. That was the cause of his stiff body, at least that was the only thing that made sense. Law had put it there, making sure Doflamingo had no chance of fighting back. The discovery only made the red hair more agitated. Why was he even here? Law could've put poison in the man's food and gotten away with it. Why? Why?! The thoughts continued to rage through Kid's mind, but he pushed it away. His job was done. It had been simple: walk in, shoot the man, and leave.

* * *

The underworld fell into chaos as the Donquixote family oddly diminished abruptly after the assassination of the head, all suitable candidates for succession had all mysteriously passed from some disease. _Law's doing_. Territorial disputes ensued, causing the great increase of drive-by shootings and gun fights in every part of the city, and bosses of other mafias tried to fill the big power vacuum left after the great Doflamingo's passing. Bellamy, not being enough, couldn't hold onto the terrains and lead the entire business with the remaining inadequate underlings, and so slowly the name Donquixote Family became a legend and nothing more.

Kid, on the other hand, also became legend and bounties were put on his head by people who feared for their own assassination. At first Kid didn't care, but after he had lost a limb and almost bled to death in a shoot out, Killer found them a safe place to stay and forbade Kid to make anymore deals or even go out in public until everything settled, which it eventually did, but it was a long time.

It had been painful, physically and mentally. Killer was his only doctor and it had been hard, patching up the gaping hole that use to be his arm, stitching up the wounds that covered his face and body– they never healed completely, leaving huge scars to mark the memorable event of Kid's life. Everyday, doing nothing but sitting there, thinking about the whole event, constantly replaying it in his mind. Questions suffocated him and his temper only grew shorter with each passing day. The uncomfortable feeling Kid always felt about the man became buried with hatred and anger. Killer had been right. Something was up. The something being that he was used as the scape goat, wasting away in his prison of a house while Law got to live out his new life.

He wouldn't have been so pissed or bothered by it if he had been the one planning everything, setting the motions for that one great moment where he shot Doflamingo, but he wasn't; he was just a useless pawn Law used to play his final move.  
_Trafalgar Law. Trafalgar Law_. _Trafalgar Law_.  
His thoughts were only directed and consumed by that man. _Trafalgar fucking Law_. Although no one was really after him- except for Bellamy- the doctor had disappeared from the face of the planet, never to be seen again.


	4. Epilogue

**A/N:** I finished my first multi-chapter story! Woo! It was short and the idea came unexpectedly but I really enjoyed writing this (I'm writing a sort of spinoff prequel so you can look out for that too ;D)

Thank you everyone for reading and reviewing! I hoped you enjoyed it :)

* * *

"You're here."  
Kid turned to see the owner of the familiar voice, replying with a simple "yeah."

"It was hard tracking you." Law said, emerging from the shadows.

"Well it's just been a little difficult going anywhere without people trying to shoot fucking holes in me." Kid retorted sarcastically, brows furrowing at the sight of the man. He still had that same fucking smug smile, yet, a sort of melancholy look filled his eyes, but Kid could care less. He turned away from the man, trying to calm himself down. Memories of the past years running through his head. Though they had drastically decreased compared to the first year, the bounty hunters still came.

Law didn't respond, noticing the muscular man's scars and missing limb. He had heard of the pervasive hunt for Kid while he had gotten off scot-free– except for Bellamy, but the man wasn't really a threat– and he didn't even have to deal with any of it anymore, no mafia, no black market, nothing. _Nothing_. They stood, back at the playground, back at the place where it had first begun, as Law handed Kid a suitcase, his promised pay, but instead of taking it like he would've two years ago, Kid held out his hand, stopping Law.

"I don't want the money." He paused, his face hardening. "Just tell me. Why?"

The amusement that always played on Law's face disappeared completely, a vacant look replacing it, making that melancholy prevalent, and the signs of sleepless night, that had been there two years ago, became evident on his face.

"I wasn't always a doctor." Law said detachedly, repeating the same words he uttered that night, looking out into the distance, his frown deepening. "This," Law opened his arms, presenting the entire place they stood, "was the last place anyone saw me before I went missing."

The words soaked into Kid's thoughts involuntarily and his brain automatically grasped everything, connecting it to information that it had already stored: no one knew anything about the doctor, no info could be dug up, he couldn't be traced, he was just a shadow. Then. His other job? He didn't know back then, but now the pieces just came together. Kidnapped child. Black Market. Previous job. Kid and Killer had sometimes almost gotten dragged into it, but they fought and evaded it for as long as he can remember: prostitution.

"I was only four back then." Law continued as Kid stood there unwillingly gathering the bits of information the man shared, yet too indifferent to stop him from sharing. "I didn't come from a rich or high status family so after the first two weeks, the police gave up and I was just added to the immeasurable list of lost children."

This wasn't the answer Kid wanted, yet he didn't feel angry or impatient, instead, it came again that uncomfortable feeling that made him anxious, but he pushed it aside, burying it.

"Why?" Kid asked again, his voice rising, clear that he was unsatisfied with Law's answer, which would've been the answer to his question on that first night they met, though, now, Kid didn't want a reason. He never wanted to know anyone's motive for wanting someone dead, and after everything he especially didn't want to know Law's motive.

The man sighed, not understanding Kid's real question. Why? It was a simple question yet it could be interpreted and answered in so many different ways. Why was life so unfair? Why did things turn out this way? Why did he want Doflamingo dead? Why _didn't_ he want the man dead? So many questions with numerous answers, but, after thinking for a while, he figured which one Kid was asking: why did he hire him? Why? When he had everything already planned out and set.

_Why didn't you pull the trigger?_ Kid's voice rang in his mind, sharp in his memory as if the event only occurred yesterday.

"I needed," he sighed, unwilling to admit his weakness, "someone to make it real." Law tried to smile weakly but Kid's frown– obviously he wasn't amused– made it fade away instantly. "I had planned everything out for years, but I just…" He trailed off, looking at the ground, then endeavoring the question again with a simple one word answer.

"Fear." He paused, closing his eyes, knowing he should say more, but was unwilling, then after a while he opened his eyes and added. "Fear made me a coward."

He looked intently at the man, the words making him realize how stupid he was, how much of his life had been wasted because he was a coward. "Does that answer your question?"

Kid didn't answer; he looked at the man, whose his face showed no expression, his eyes dark, vacant and endless. Prostituted and used by an underground mafia boss, _the _underground mafia boss, for nearly twenty years, the amount of hell he must've went through, Kid could only imagine, and the amount of hatred and anger locked inside, yet too helpless to take action. He finally understood the feeling that repelled him from his client; the feeling that got buried under his hatred; the feeling he had just re-buried a few moments ago:

_Sympathy_.

Love was merely a hindrance but _sympathy_ was a feeling that an assassin like him should never feel, no matter who the person was, because it revealed the long buried humane nature of his that he should've abandoned years ago when he decided to become a killing machine. Sympathy was a feeling he didn't need and a feeling he didn't want, yet all this time, the sympathy he felt when he saw him lying on the bed, vulnerable; the sympathy he felt when he saw the feebleness after the man had kissed him; the sympathy he felt when he saw the empty stare from the threshold of Doflamingo's office; the sympathy he felt right now as he watched Law with his vacant, melancholy eyes; the sympathy he had, now seeing the man's true nature, for a coward. Then, Kid hated Trafalgar Law, but unlike the hatred and anger he held for Law's actions, _this _was unreasonable hatred for his person.

"If we lived in a different universe, with different lives, under different circumstances, I think we could've been friends." Law said, pausing, looking at Kid with a apologetic smile, breaking Kid away from the rage building inside. "Maybe even more." He whispered tenderly, wishful.

"Sure." Kid muttered between clenched teeth, never would he ever be friends or anything more– or even allies– with this man.

There was a long pause as Kid stood there, his face turned from the man before him. _A coward_. It pissed Kid off. Why? Maybe it was because if Law had intentionally made Kid the scape goat, then the assassin held his grudge rightly so and his anger wouldn't be so falsely directed, or maybe he didn't want any part in being a sort of savior, helping the man that hid in fear. Fear. Kid had fear. Killer had fear. Everyone had fear, but Law just, he jus–

"Thanks." Law said abruptly, pulling Kid out of his thoughts, and started walking away.

"Fear." Kid spoke, stopping the man in his tracks, pausing, trying to form his thoughts into a coherent sentence. "Doesn't make you a coward."  
Law turned to look at the scarred man, who stared back, intently.

"It's hiring someone else to pull the trigger that does."

Time seemed to pause for a while after the words were spoken, giving the world an extra moment to receive them.

Law only smiled– the fake sly smile– defeated, turning back around. He gestured a small wave to Kid and left, leaving Kid to stand there, staring after the shadowed figure that blended back into the shadows, never to be seen again.

* * *

_Everyone had fear, but Law just, he just didn't have the courage to conquer it,_

_and if he had,_

_then maybe he wouldn't be so miserable._

* * *

**Edit**: I'm really considering rewriting this now that I have thought it over some more. So look out for Assassin's Target rewritten version with a lot more chapters and details or something.


End file.
